Poof Sleuth and the Mystery of Today
by Boolia
Summary: Poof's family is acting a little strange to him today. For some reason, they don't want him to be around. Evreytime he enters Timmy's room, they tell him that he'll riun evreything! What is his family hiding from him? Poof Sluth is on the case!


Poof Sleuth and the Mystery of Today

Poof awoke and saw Mama Cosma above him, He looked around, he was in a soft patted crib. Beside him were balls and a teddy bear. Above the crib was like a fan, but attached to the fan were circles, and stars that made smoothing music which usually made him sleepy. The fan stopped spinning and the music stopped playing. The fairy baby then looked at Mama Cosma, wondering what he was doing here and not home with his mom, dad, and Timmy.

"_Poof_?" He asked.

"Oh my lovely grandson is wide awake now!" Mama Cosma observed, gently pinching his cheeks. "And how is my son's cute wittle baby doing? You are cute, yes you are!" She baby talked him. Then the phone rang. She stopped pinching and flew to her phone.

"_Heavens_! I wonder who that supposed to be." She picked up the phone and hung it close to her ear. Poof looked at her.

"_Hello_?" She answered. "Oh yes, he got here safe and sound." Poof sat up, who was his grandma talking to?

"_Uh huh! Yep_! He's all right with me! So don't worry, you and Cosmo lo lo just get prepared for the…" Then she narrowed her eyes, and looked mad.

"I said I got it under control Wanda, _okay_?" She spoke into the phone with a harsh tone in her voice. "Gosh Wanda, I know how a worried mom you are, but still! You got to trust someone to take care of your baby." She listened a little then shouted into the phone again. "I'm a mom too little missy! If you think I might be irresponsible because of the first time I baby sat him, then you're way off! I have you know that my Cosmo was just like him when he was his age, so don't call me irresponsible, cause I know what I'm doing! Don't be such a worry wart all the time, I'm telling you he's fine and that's that!" She listened, and then was red in the face. GOSH WANDA, IF YOU THINK I WAS A BAD MOM, THEN THINK _AGAIN!_ MAYBE IS IT _YOU_ WHO IS THE BAD MOM! DON'T CALL ANYMORE, HE'S FINE AS LONG AS HE'S WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL!!" Poof saw his grandmother slam her phone back down on its holder.

"_Hmmmmmph_!" He heard her huff to herself madly crossing her arms on her chest. "That woman makes me so mad sometimes! Why did my son have to get married to that stupid fairy is beyond me!" Then she looked at Poof, suddenly rejoiced. Poof looked at her.

"Oh but what a cute little grandchild that my son made possible to even exist!" She pinched him on the cheeks again, and then patted his head. "You are very special, yes you are! Then there was a long "Beep" sound that came from the kitchen.

"Oh the brownies are ready!" She looked at Poof. "Now you stay here like a good boy, while your grandma goes get us some freshly baked brownies straight from the oven!" She flew into the kitchen to get the brownies. Poof was puzzled, what was his grandma talking to on the phone? And what were those so called "brownies?" And most importantly, why was he even here? Lots of questions filled the baby's mind.

As soon as she stopped talking on the phone, Wanda slammed the phone back on the receiver. She looked mad! She looked at her godchild and husband who were cutting a big rectangle from a giant piece of paper with their own scissors. They looked up at her, wondering what made her so upset.

"_OH THAT WRETHED WOMAN_!" she yelled grabbing Timmy's pillow on the floor and kicking it back on his bed. "She makes me so irate sometimes!" Cosmo put down what he was doing and flew to his wife.

"What's the matter honey?" He asked. "What did mama say? How is our son doing?"

"Oh he's fine darling." Wanda answered him.

"Then what the heck is bothering you sweetie?" He asked again.

"Oh nothing, but your mama claims that I'm a _bad_ mom." She grabbed Timmy's pillow again, and madly kicked it across the room. Cosmo and Timmy gasped.

"But-but that's not true!" Cosmo told her.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed. "You're a great mom and a wonderful godmother!"

"Not to mention the best wife ever!" Cosmo said. "Epspcialy to a wonderful hubby like me!" Wanda smiled at him, her redness vanished.

"Awe, thank you guys!" She said sweetly. "When Cosmo's mom makes me irate, I can always count on you guys to cheer me up."

"And you always will!" Timmy told her.

"No matter what my mama tells you, I think you're the best wife a husband could ever ask for!" Cosmo added.

"_Aweeeeeeee!" _Wanda leaned on her hubby's soldiers. "I love you Cosmo."

"I love you to sugar cakes!"

"Uh, not to interrupt." Timmy told the two. They both looked at him. "But we have some decorating to do before this afternoon."

"Oh yeah." Wanda remembered. "At least decorating will keep my mind off of Cosmo's mom for a while." Timmy went to work.

"Before you work sweetheart," Cosmo suggested to his wife." "I think you better apologize to Timmy's pillow for violently kicking it around. You might have hurt its feelings." Wanda looked at the pillow on the floor near the window. She flew to it, picked it up, dusted it off, and apolgized to it. She then placed it back on Timmy's bed, and flew to her husband and godchild, and helped them work.

"Okay Poof." Mama Cosma said to Poof as she came in the room. Poof looked at her. She had a dish with a dozen brownies on it. "I got the brownies, now we can eat!"

"_Poof_?" Poof wondered as his grandmother picked up a brownie and looked at him.

"Open wide, here comes the plane!" She told him. Poof looked at the brownie. Colored sprinkles were all over it. He watched as crumbs fell to the floor.

"_Come on!"_ She encouraged him. "Open your mouth, they're scrumptious!" she picked up another brownie and ate it.

"_See?_" Then she swallowed it, and offered the other one to Poof. "Now you try!" Poof hesitated a moment, then opened his mouth. Mama Cosma fed him, and then Poof swallowed. He looked happy!

"_Poof_!" He spoke up happily when he was down swallowing.

"_See?_ That wasn't so bad was it?" Poof flew to the plateful of brownies; He looked up at his grandma for more. Mama Cosma just laughed.

"Hungary for more are we? Yep, you completely has turned into my son all right!" She went to feed the fairy baby some more.

Poof was stuffed! He was plopped up against a half circle soft cousin. Mama Cosma sat on her couth besides him and stated knitting wit her thread and needle. She looked at Poof and smiled.

"You are such a cute baby, yes indeedy!" She patted him and the head and got to work wit her knitting. "My son shall be quite blessed with you." She stated rocking back and forth on her rocking chair. Poof yawned, he close his eyes and heavenly went to sleep.

Poof awoke about ten minutes later. He began to wonder the same thing he had earlier. Why was he here? Did mom and dad send him there for some reason? Why, don't they want him around anymore? Did his parents not want him anymore? Poof shook that last thought out of his head. Impossible! They were his parents, and they'll love him no matter what! But still, why did they send him here?

Poof couldn't wonder any longer, he needed to know! He looked at the chair, Mama Cosma was still knitting! This was his only chance! As his grandmother hummed, the fairy baby floated up. He took of for the front door. He took one last final glance, and then made his departure.

"WHAT?!" Wanda shouted into the phone. Cosmo and Timmy looked up at her talking on the phone." What do you mean he's gone?"

"I'm sorry!" Mama Cosma told her on the other line. "But when I looked up from my knitting, he was gone! I looked everywhere, but I just can't find him anywhere!" Wanda looked mad now.

"I knew you couldn't handle taking care of our baby."

"_WHAT?_! I can't believe you would think of a horrible thing like that!"

"Well you lost him and now he's gone! I should've left him with Blonda and Big Daddy! That way four eyes can watch him instead of just two." Mama Cosma was shocked!

"Are you saying this is all _my _fault?!"

"No. All I'm saying is, you should've kept a sharp eye on him."

"Well _excuse me_ for knitting you know what! I just wanted to make my son happy, is that too much to ask?"

"Sure you going to make your son happy when he finds out you lost our baby." She said brashly. "Nice going!"

"I did _not_ lose him! I just can't find him is all."

"Oh _sure!_ If you don't find him soon, I'll call the police and have you arrested for this!"

"So Poof can't see me again? Okay, but when Poof finds out what you did to his grandma, you'll be a bad mom."

"I am _NOT_ a bad mom and you know it!" Mama Cosma laughed.

_"Oh sure you are_!" Wanda scowled and hung up. With outrage, she pulled the telephone out of its socket and threw it at the wall, making a loud "_CRASH!_" as pieces went all over the floor! She was steaming! Cosmo and Timmy just looked at her.

"_Whoa_!" Cosmo said. "Someone has a really bad temper today!"

"_Yeah_!" Timmy agreed. "Wanda, you need to calm down, and _chillax!"_

"I know." Wanda sighed. "But how can I relax when Mama Cosma makes me so irate all the time?"

"I know you and mama have a huge dislike for each other Wanda." Cosmo told her. "But you must pretend that you and mama can get along. Please, think of Poof. Think of Timmy and me."

"Uh." Timmy butted in. "How am I involved in this? It'll be nice that Wanda and Mama Cosma are peaceful for once towards each other. I don't care all that much about their many disputes. So why am I…" Timmy was booted away by Cosmo.

"So what do you say dear?" Cosmo asked his wife. "Be nice to my mama today for Poof's sake?" Wanda looked at her hopeful smiling hubby, and sighed.

"_Fine!_" Wanda decided. Cosmo cheered. "For Poof's sake I guess I can be nice towards your mama."

"I knew you would come through with this!" Cosmo said.

"You do know that you have to wish me up a new telephone right?" Timmy told her.

"_Right!_" She said, poofing up a new telephone on Timmy's shelve. "Sorry about that sweetie. I guess I totally went psycho just now."

"That's okay." Timmy forgave her. "Now lets continue setting this place up. Only five more hours left."

"_WHAT_?!" Wanda was shocked. "Timmy, how are you still willing to continue when Cosmo's mom has just lost our son?"

"Fine! We'll look for him but what about the…" Suddenly they heard a baby's voice calling "Mama! Dada!", they all looked and saw Poof about to enter through the open window.

"Well that didn't take long at all!" Timmy observed. "He's already found! Wow, I'm getting good at my detective skills lately."

"_Poof!_" Wanda said, then looked at the mess. "_Oh no, Poof_!" Poof was getting closer. Wanda panicked a little, then noticed Cosmo.

"Cosmo." She told him. "Poof can't see this until it's time, so can you take him back to your mother's house while Timmy and I continue to get ready?"

"Anything you say hotcakes!" Cosmo saluted. "I, Cosmo reporting for duty!" Wanda and Timmy continued getting ready while Cosmo went to his eager son.

"Hay son!" Cosmo greeted his child.

"_Dada._" Poof responded. Cosmo stopped him from getting closer.

"_Whoa! _Stop right there son, you can't come in here!" Poof looked at his father with a blank expression.

"_Poof_?" He wanted to know.

"If you come in here, you'll spoil everything!"

"_Poof?_"

"So I can't let you in, no exceptions! Your mama's counting on me to make so that you don't interfere." Poof tried to make several glances past his father, his father stopped him each time. On the eighth time, Cosmo picked him up and carried him.

"Okay that's it miser, I'm taking you back to see your grandma." He was about to poof away, when Poof burst out crying. Cosmo looked down at his wailing son.

"What's wrong son? Don't you want to go see you grandma again?" Poof shook his head and continued crying. "You don't? But you can't go anywhere else. Are you sure you don't want to see grandma?" Poof shook his head again. Cosmo through about this.

"So you don't want to visit mama and I got to go back in and help Timmy and your mother so that you can…" Cosmo stopped and noticed Poof trying to get in again. He was done crying. Cosmo again stopped him.

"Kiddo, I know you're curious to see what we're doing, but you just can't come in here." Poof looked at him again. What was his father hiding from him? Why was he not invited in to be with his parents and Timmy, what were they doing in there?

"I know!" Cosmo told him. "Why don't we do something together to prevent you from coming into Timmy's house?" Before Poof could protest, he poofed some detective clothes on him. Poof looked at his clothes, pipe and hat. What was his father doing?

"_Poof?_" Poof asked his father.

"You're _right_ Poof." Cosmo said. "You're not fit for a pipe yet. _My bad_!" He poofed Poof's pipe away. Then he poofed into a little green dog.

"So you want to be a detective Poof." Cosmo said. "Well then, rat ru Poof; rat ru!" He did some dog barks. "Rat ru!" Poof looked at his father, he was puzzled. What on earth was his father talking about? What does "rat ru" mean? These many questions flooded into the baby's mind.

Then the baby saw the chance! As his father was "rat rooing", he went to peek through the window again. He looked through the window and saw that his mother was wearing a cone like hat floating above her head instead of her pointy crown; Timmy has just put the exact same cone on his head, and put his pink hat on his bad. The cone hats had colorful images of balloons all over. On the pinnacle of the cone hat were yellow fuzzy balls. Poof wondered what these cone shaped hats were, and then he remembered a bad memory. He remembered that similar cones like those with brown cold liquid were raining down besides him when he was with Timmy, then one of them has fallen on his nose; ceasing his laughter, and forced the little baby to burst out crying,

_"POOF!" _The baby suddenly yelled. Timmy and Wanda looked up as the baby was charging towards them.

"_Oh no!"_ Timmy sighed deeply. "Will we EVER prevent Poof to stop coming in, and finish our project on time?"

"Leave this to me Timmy." Wanda told Timmy. "Just get the you know what." Timmy nodded and went off. Wanda went towards his son.

"Poof sweetie," She told him. "we're sorry but we're very busy right now." Poof stopped and looked at his mom. "So can you please not bother us?" Poof stared at his mother long and hard. Did his mother say to go away? Poof had no inkling what this what they were all doing. Why were his parents plus Timmy acting like they don't want him around? It just didn't make any sense.

Then he saw Timmy in the background, carrying a plate. On the plate was a rectangle dessert. Poof strained to see, but his mother stopped him.

"Poof, why don't you get your father?" Wanda asked the baby. "He needs to come in and help us." Poof tried to take another glance, his mother stopped him again; so he just went to back to his father.

"Poof." He said to his father, who was still a green dog and "rat rooing" when he noticed his son. He stopped and looked at him.

"Oh hi son!" He said. I just was practicing to be a good detective dog. Like right now..." He sniffed something. "I smell… oh my gosh! I got to help Timmy and your mother!" He started for the window. "Bye bye son!"

_"Poof_?" He asked after his father. His father stopped, and looked at him.

"Oh Poofie you still can't come in until the time comes." Poof looked blankly at his father. "Okay, here's some Biglos to keep you occupied until we'll ready for you." He poofed a small mountain of Biglos in frount of his son. "Okay enjoy son, got to go! Remember don't bother us until we're done!" He turned back into a fairy and poofed back in the house. Poof fallowed until he saw Timmy's window now closed. What was going on? Why couldn't he be with his family? He thought of just poofing in, but he decided not to. If he did his parents would probably poof him out again; so he just played with his Biglos.

Nearby, Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Anti Poof were all having a picnic. They all saw the whole thing.

"Poors Poofs." Anti Wanda said. "His family is treatsing him like they don't wants him anymores." She fed Anti Poof his baby milk bottle.

"Yes dearest." Anti Cosmo agreed. "Poor Poof is learning the hard way of dejection."

"Whats da you means?"

"It's plain as day dear, can't you see it?"

"Nos. Alls I can sees is Poof playing with his lame Biglos." Anti Cosmo sighed.

"No dear! What I mean is they'll sick of having a baby in the house. Pretty soon they'll kick him out of their lives forever."

"What ya mean?"

"They're planning to get rid of him! Pretty soon poor Poof will have to float alone on the streets and live in a box until he can pay for a house."

"You mean he will no longers live with his mother and father?"

"Exactly!" Anti Wanda gasped.

"Oh that's _horribles!_ What an aweful thing to do to a baby!"

"I know! That what makes Cosmo and Wanda bad parents, and we are _great_ parents!"

"Yeah, we would nevers do tats to ours." Anti Wanda tickled the Anti baby, making him laugh.

"_Right!_ Now I'm going to tell him the lie and invite him in our family of antis!"

_"Okays!" _

So Anti Cosmo went to Poof who poofed all his Biglos away, looked at the window then sighed sadly. What did he do that made his family afraid of him? Then he gasped when he saw Anti Cosmo.

"Hey Poof!" He greeted him. Poof backed up. "Don't be afraid. I just want to tell you some awful news between you and your parents." Poof stopped. Does Anti Cosmo know why his parents were acting strangely towards him today? He decided to listen.

"Listen Poof," He began. "I'm sorry to say that your parents just don't love you anymore."

"_Poof?_"

"Face it kid, neglecting you, not wanting you in the house, ignoring you, having you play with nothing but Biglos. They abhor you now; they no longer wish to have a child. They wished that you were never born."

_"Poof_!" Poof was shocked and shook his head. Anti Cosmo was _wrong_! _Of course _his parents loved him, that why they had him. They were just ignoring him today for some odd reason, or _were they_? Poof dreaded to believe him, but was he right? Did his parents not want him anymore? Should he trust him? This was the exact fairy who he and a pixie tried to kidnap him and drain all of his powers after he was born. Also, this was the fairy who almost tried to kill his parents and make him theirs. Could he be trustworthy?

"Trust me Poof; I know what I'm talking about when I say that your parents don't want anything to do with you anymore." Anti Cosmo said. "Trust me; I know what's right for you." Poof looked at Timmy's window and saw that his family was all blowing on party steamers. Could they all be sticking their tongues out at him? Poof wondered about this until Anti Cosmo spoke again.

"See? They just all stuck their tongues out at you. They don't love you anymore, they're all eager to get rid of you. But if you live with us, you'll be included in our love and activities. So what do you say, live in a family that loves you for who you are or live with a family that abhors you and wishes that you were never born? What's it going to be?" Poof glanced at them again, and then he remembered them not wanting him around all day. He scowled at the window, and then looked at Anti Cosmo.

"_Poof!_" He decided.

"_Excellent!_" Anti Cosmo laughed evilly, then looked at Poof who was staring at him.

"I mean, welcome to the family Poof." He scooped the baby up in his arms, and told the other members of the family that they were all ready to go. Poof looked at the window one last time, and stuck out his tongue as the four poofed away.

When they got to Anti Cosmo's castle, they put Poof in a cage on Anti Poof's bed, and locked it. Poof looked at them, wondering why they were doing this.

"_Poof_?" he questioned.

"_Ha, ha, ha!"_ Anti Wanda laughed. "I's cant believe he fell for zits."

"I _know!"_ Anti Cosmo agreed with his wife. "Stupid bay will believe anything. Must have taken it from his idiot father." Poof wondered what they were talking about.

"You're a good liar AC." Anti Wanda told her husband.

"I know! That little brat thinks his parents don't love him anymore."

"When they do loves him!"

"I know, what a gullible child they have!" Then all three Antis laughed as they all went to get the absorption machine ready.

Poof looked down sadly. What has he done? All this time his family loved him, and what did he do? He trusted Anti Cosmo who he knew was evil, why did he trust them like this? Poof just felt awful about this whole misunderstanding. Tears started swelling in his eyes, he wished he could see his parents and Timmy again.

Then he noticed his rattle in his hands, those antis have completely forgotten all about it! This was Poof's one and only ticket out of this creepy and terrifying place!

He was about to poof away, when he remembered something. He wasn't good at his magic yet. What if he poofed in the wrong place? What if he poof somewhere far worse then this place? What if he poofed somewhere where danger surrounded him? What if… The baby shook it off. He had no time to think about the possibilities now, he had to go home now! He raised his rattle, and poofed away.

When he was in Timmy's backyard again, he charged for the house.

"_MAMA! DADA!"_ he shouted, getting closer, then he stopped. Is his family going to kick him back out again once he entered? He didn't care, he just rushed inside.

When the fairy baby was in, he looked around the room. Everything was quiet, he wondered why. He looked around for his parents. When he didn't find them, he sighed sadly, and went back to exit. Looks like his family has deserted him all right, he slowly went to the window.

_"SURPRISE_!!!" he heard shouts in the room. He turned and saw Jorgen, Cupid, the Tooth Fairy, the April Fool, the Easter Bunny, Wandissimo, Blonda, his grandpa, his grandma, Timmy, and his mom and dad. They were all grinning happily. Above was a colorful banner that said "Happy First Bir Day Poof!" The "th" was added in red next to "Bir."

_"Poof_?" He asked, wondering what was going on.

_"Happy Birthday Poof_!" Timmy said. "You became my loveable god brother one year ago today!"

"_Poof_!" The baby happily hugged his god brother. Timmy hugged him back. "I'm _so _glad you came Poof, we had a great first year together!" When they were finished hugging, Mama Cosma patted her grandson on the head.

"Happy birthday grandson." She told him. "You are something mighty special you are, just like my son! Poof hugged her.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind my misspelling on your banner Poof." Cosmo told him. Poof looked at him. "Your mother had to correct it when she saw it was missing two letters. So she added the TH after the Bir in red marker. Sorry about that son." Poof didn't care (or understood what his father just said) and hugged him. Cosmo patted his son on the back. After that, it was his mother's turn to talk to him.

"We're sorry if you think we were neglecting you today sweetie." She said. "We just wanted a surprise birthday party for my special little boy. We love you Poof and we always will no matter what." She hugged him. "Happy birthday son." Poof smiled, he finally understood.

"Okay, lets get this party started!" Timmy announced. Everybody agreed and rushed for the presents. Wanda stopped hugging the guest of honor, and went to the rest of the group near the presents for the birthday boy.

After presents and the birthday games, they all went to have cake.

"Blow out the candles Poof!" Timmy told him, forks in hands, eager to start eating.

"Make a wish sweetie." Wanda told her baby.

"Remember you can wish for anything you want!" Cosmo reminded him. "Like you can wish for a monkey juggler on a unicycle, or your very own car or…"

"Just make a wish and blow out he candles sweetheart." Wanda told him, interrupting Cosmo's suggestions.

"_Hay,_ I'm only giving him suggestions!" Cosmo told her. "This is only his first birthday and he might not know what a wish is. So I'm only…" Poof hesitated for a moment, then blew out all the candles. Everyone clapped and ate.

Poof felt happy about everything, about being here, about making the right choice, his birthday,solving his mystery, but most importantly his wish; to be with his loving family for as long as he could.


End file.
